Dan Cahill's prank week
by Stonehenge16
Summary: There are some things that temptation cannot resist, especially when Dan Cahill goes full fledge on his pranks, inviting the Kabra's over and giving them the time of his life! THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTIL THEY'RE 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER. Review your prank and it will feature
1. Chapter 1

Dan Cahill's prank week.

**A/N This is the story of Dan Cahill, annoying the Kabra's when they come over for a week. 7 days. Enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except the plot and my own ideas. You'll tell them easily apart. **

Chapter 1: The knock at the door.

Naturally Amy was prepared for this. She was a Madrigal. She'd talked with Nellie about this about a dozen times. How to behave in front of Ian and Natalie and when Dan and Natalie had their moments. But not if they had brought a pet along. It was sure to be a dog, because Natalie was allergic to cats. Amy just hoped Saladin would be under control. She didn't want to patch Ian up, like she did last time they visited. Dan had to post the entire thing on YouTube, and then post all the photos of the incident on Ian's CliqueMe account. "No' she said, pushing away bad memories. "Let's not have that happen". She decided to spice up the atmosphere in the room by putting on her iPod. One Direction started playing.

**Lyrics in Bold **

**Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like, **

**We could go out, any day, any night, **

**Baby I'll take you there, take you there, Yeah **

**Tell me tell me how to turn your love on, **

**You can get get get anything that you want, **

**Baby just shout it out, shout it out, baby just shout it out, yeah… **

Just then the doorbell rang. She groaned. At least Nellie wasn't here. She was outside, probably listening to music. She opened it and out there was Ian Kabra. Amy was nervous and she felt her tummy go inside out. "Hello Love" said Ian. "Aren't you going to let us in?" said Natalie. For Ian's reply, she cut a strand of his hair off, pulling his head toward her and cutting 3 times. She stepped aside to let Natalie in.

She took each of Natalie's bags but Natalie wouldn't allow that. "Stop" she said fiercely. Amy obeyed. She threw the Prada suitcase down the hall, marking a big footprint on the bag, breaking the wheels. Dan went and got it and put something into it. "Hello Nat the cat" said Dan. "Hello Daniel. How are you"? said Natalie. "Great" said Dan, almost too excitedly.

"Can I have something"? said Natalie. "What do you want"? said Dan. "Tea" she said. Dan decided to see how self sufficient Natalie was and he got the tea bag, a mug, sugar, honey and a teaspoon and put it on the kitchen bench and hid. In his hiding spot, he took out a video camera and pressed record. The red dot was flashing on the LCD display.

It was only a matter of time until his victim would be on YouTube…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

**A/N Hi guys, **

**Here is chapter 2. As we have reached 5 reviews, let **

**List of tricks: **

**Can Natalie really make teabag tea?**

**How can we really fool Ian Kabra, the model? **

**Natalie's dress "paintover"! **

Dan Cahills Prank week

**Amy's trick: **

Amy was talking to Ian. Ian was in utter distress. She looked at Dan, filming Natalie. At least, Amy and Ian would be loud enough to have their argument, especially when you have cut a multi-millionaire's hair the wrong way, so his hairstyle is not a balanced look. "But I'm a model. I model for Prada and all those perfumes that men wear and if I don't have a great hairstyle, I will look bad" he said, sounding like a complete and utter girl. "Ian, you are bad right now" counterattacked Amy. "I know and I cut your hair because of this…" Amy got out a piece of paper with one word written in Red marker in big, bubble writing letters. It was a card. On it said LOVE. "Here Ian", she said."Here is something I made", she said, gesturing him to take it. "So now" thought Ian, "she finally likes me". He opened up. She hid behind a pillar and took out a video camera. She pressed record and it was capturing Ian, having a hairstyle with bad balance and reading out a hate card. She especially captured the Hate word also written in red, big bubble writing letters, written on the back cover.

"Dear Ian" Ian read aloud. "I just want to make one thing straight. Don't call me love, or you will find yourself wearing a wig one of those commercials you do and possibly hair extensions". Ian shuddered at this. "I have made careful note of this on your CliqueMe page and on all the Cahill's ones". "Find yourself on YouTube tonight, From Amy."

Ian sat on the sofa, contemplating this and found Amy, who had just finished recording and had got her laptop to upload this video. "Amy" he said "you didn't really mean that, did you". She smirked for an answer, whilst nodding her head. Ian had to think of a plan, quick. Suddenly, his life would be on rewind… "It's already gotten 800 views, all in the space of maybe, 10 minutes…" she called out.

**Dan's trick **

After 30 minutes on, Natalie still hadn't boiled the tea. She tried adding cold water, it was disgusting. She tried adding milk first, then water. Same result. Now she tried piercing the teabag, making all the tea come out and putting the leaves in a teapot, she filled it up with bottled water and waited for it to brew, as she had read on the packet, but don't ask me why she had missed the boiling water part.

Now, it occurred to her she needed to add hot water, so she decided to get it from the hot tap in the kitchen sink. It wasn't hot. She'd even touched it. So she went to the other bathrooms. Still the same except for one tap, in her guest bathroom, that was too small to take the teapot. Fortunately, Dan had switched the video view onto the security camera, and that was in Colour! (Yes, that's right, Dan has a reason to look inside Natalie's bathroom) She raced back to the kitchen and filled up the kettle. Already her dress and hands were wet, trying to find hot water. She filled up the kettle, only to find that it was one of those ones that whistle when the water inside is boiled. "Dan" she said, "HELP ME, MY EARDRUMS ARE BURSTING" and luckily enough the whistling stopped. She poured the tea into 4 mugs, and told everyone of what she'd made.

They all huddled around her and drank the tea. And it was undrinkable. So Ian made real teapot tea and they drank Ian's tea. "See" Ian bragged, "I have girls that taste my tea and they think it's great"! "Ian" said Natalie "I know that you don't have girls come over because mother says you can't. And even if you meet some girl doing modelling with you, you'd straightaway kiss them, if it was part of the commercial or not". Natalie said, unaware she'd blurted out Ian's secret. But Dan didn't need to hear this secret of Ian; he had other things on his mind:

**A Little while later… **

Dan raided the closet of the Prada princesses' closet. "Gosh" Dan thought to himself. "This girl must buy clothing shop stock"! Dan thought. Luckily Natalie was watching one of her movies on the TV, or else she'd go nuts if she saw Dan. Quick as a flash, Dan opened a can of Paint Remover and Wall paint and he painted her dresses, her suitcases and her dart gun, and Dan hid the Dart gun for good measure.

Now he waited for some "ShowTime"!...

**A/N Here's Day 1 all done. What are your suggetions for what happens in day 2? **

**Review and READ. (Please note, that I must have maximum 5 reviews before I can proceed)… **


	3. Chapter 3

Dan Cahill's prank week

Chapter 3 (Day 2)

**A/N Hi guys, **

**Now that my reviews have reached 10, we will start working in POV for most characters. DISCLAIMER; I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. Here's Day 2. **

**Amy's POV **

I woke up and I checked my alarm clock. It was 6am and I decided to make breakfast so I raced downstairs and checked the mirror in the hallway. "Amy Cahill" I said to myself "you are very sleep deprived". I can't believe Dan has created all this mess for me, so I think I'd better clean up, and I hope Ian doesn't see me.

**Ian's POV **

I woke up at 6.00 and I drew open the curtains. I must say, I might despise America, but the view of the countryside is beautiful. One thing I really don't tell people is that I've never had a girlfriend and that I really want to ask out Amy.

I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe and put on a blue shirt, grey pants and a belt and went down to breakfast. I saw Amy and she looked really sleep deprived. She said Good Morning to me and then she offered me to help make breakfast, so I said yes and she made me make Waffles. Normally I don't eat waffles, but since they taste good, I offered to make some.

**Natalie's POV **

I can't believe the state of my clothing! All this money I paid to come here to America (because Ian, my silly brother forgot to book a repair at Heathrow Airport for our private jet) and I get this done to my dresses?!

I know that it could boost my reviewers on my blog, but it isn't ok. I will get Dan revenge on this one. The Prada Princess can't get interrupted on this one…

**Normal POV. **

"Ian", said Amy, "just so you remember, I want you to make the waffles before Dan and your sister is up because…" Ian was daydreaming. Amy shook his arm, and he went "back to earth" again. He mixed the waffles and he put them in the oven. "Luckily my clothes are not dirty". Ian was still mad that Amy had cut his hair and he wanted to tell her off, but since she wasn't in a good mood with him, he stayed quiet.

In came Natalie, in a pink Prada Dress (it was originally blue) and black heels (they were originally tan colored) and she had a purple handbag (originally black). She still looked good with paint-splattered clothes, but she didn't feel the same and she was scared that her clothes would loose their color in the wash. Her demeanor was not the best of times. Shortly after came Dan, in a t-shirt and jeans. Natalie sat down and painted her nails at the dining table. One was already chipped and she wasn't content.

"Dan" she said in a mock happy voice "What have you done to this dress!" she said in a far more angrier voice. She pulled him closer; "Do you know how much this costs"? "Nat the cat" said Dan, giggling. "She has a fly on her mat" he said again and then he went into fits of laughter. Natalie groaned. It was no use. She went into the kitchen and made toast. She didn't really care about her custom-made dress anymore. She could go on a shopping trip to some mall in New York. She knew where the nearest Prada was. Toast was the only thing she could make without any help. Normally her butler would do it for her, but because there weren't any butlers, she had to do it herself.

"You must know how to charm a man," said her mother from the back of her head. She pictured her with the fake charismatic smile she always had on. That was when she had her "Ways to charm your man" classes she taught the girls in Natalie's old high school. They had explored all the possibilities, such as cooking and dressing around them. She even recalled the time when she made her mother sick and paid the price for it, no shopping for a day.

Now, Natalie was older and she could still remember the fun she had with her friends her mother knew nothing of. She remembered Alicia, who she always sat next to and trusted the most for secrets and then Sebastian Kipford, the boy that she had a crush on. They'd already flirted heaps of times before, but they never were in a relationship. Natalie was known of the rules her mother set. "No boyfriends Natalie" her mother said. Isabel made it quite clear that she wanted to meet the parents and if they weren't to her satisfaction, she'd make Natalie not have contact with them. Natalie thought that was unfair, but it was quicker to obey, than to get on the dark side, still, he was good as a friend, especially when other boys asked her out, hoping for a yes.

The toast quickly interrupted her thoughts. It was hot to eat and ready and she pulled some butter out of the fridge and spread it on the toast. She then decided to pull Dan on the worst nightmare of his life,

Shopping with and for Natalie!


	4. Chapter 4

Dan Cahill's prank week

Chapter 4 (Day 2)

"Daniel Arthur Cahill" rang the voice of Natalie Kabra. "Get back here this INSTANT"! Dan obviously wasn't listening. He emerged from behind a cabinet holding, you guessed it a WATER GUN. And it wasn't filled with water. It was filled with…ORANGE JUICE!

Natalie grew angrier and angrier. She couldn't bear it anymore so she dragged him by the feet to the limo outside. She sat in and took her heels off. 25 minutes later they were stuck in traffic. "Hurry up driver" she told the guy behind the wheel. "Look girl, there's traffic" he said, as if to point something out. "Can't you do something?" she argued. "No" he said, "but you can walk to the mall. Times Square is only a few minutes from here". The driver said. He made it sound easy.

So she got out and Dan was trailing behind her and she walked the 500 metres, in heels to Times Square. When she got to the entrance, Dan tripped her over as she did her supermodel walk. "Hey! Come back here peasant." she said. Obviously Dan hadn't even realised that he had done something to her. So she got up herself and walked straight over to Dan, who was in a Ralph Lauren store and gave him the lecture.

"Dan. This is not how you treat a lady". She said to him. Dan pretended not to pay attention, so instead he ran out the shop and down the corridor. Suddenly, Natalie realised she had better do something and because her leg really hurt, she couldn't run far and also because she was in heels. She aimlessly walked to another corner, turned it and saw the person who caused all of this: Dan Cahill.

**Dan **

Dan was really running now and he forgot to realise that Natalie was near him. As soon as he saw her he ran and right before him, 2 metres away was Atticus, the guy he met on the Internet. They'd met many times before. "Hey Dan" said Atticus. "Hi Att" said Dan. "Whatcha doin'?" Atticus asked. Dan whispered into his friend's ear: "You see that girl browsing the boutique over there" he said, pointing at her, while Atticus nodded. "I'm trying to run away from her. She dragged me here to Times Square and now I have to shop for her". "Whoa whoa whoa!" said Atticus. "You should be grateful you are shopping for her and she is soooo pretty". "No Att. Nat and me really don't get along. That's why we hate each other". Said Dan.

"Fine then. Don't follow…" Dan walked away, back home.

Natalie on the other hand would be furious!


End file.
